


Thantophobia

by slimysheep



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Drug Use, Drug Withdrawal, Good Brother Diego Hargreeves, Hurt/Comfort, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Klaus Hargreeves-centric, Nightmares, Overdosing, Protective Diego Hargreeves, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Suicide Attempt, Swearing, and freaks the hell out, diego finds him, everyone realizes how fucked up klaus is, klaus overdoses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 03:06:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18111986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slimysheep/pseuds/slimysheep
Summary: Klaus has always been an enigma to Diego; never spending much time with him. When he has to pick his addict brother up from the bar, he spills a secret that Diego wasn't ready to hear. He takes some time to process it, concerned about his brother's health. When he comes back to the house, however, he finds Klaus splayed out on the ground, pills thrown about. Diego takes him to the hospital and breaks down over the attempted suicide.orklaus tells diego why hes always high, diego feels bad. klaus overdoses, his brother races him to the hospital and after klaus is redeemed fine, his family treats him better.





	Thantophobia

**Author's Note:**

> this took me like a week to write and uh im kinda happy abt it. klaus deserves better and diego is gonna try his damnedest to help his brother. ben isnt really mentioned much because i forgot so uh sorry ig. enjoy ♥️♥️♥️

Screaming. Oh, god, They wouldn’t stop screaming. They were everywhere, clothes tattered to shreds, gruesome and grisly wounds portraying a story. The marble walls were sickening to look at, and oh so cold. Cold? It was freezing. The young boy’s body shook violently, teeth chattering. He was almost convinced that his tears would freeze.

 

It was so dark. Too dark. He hear himself whimper and sob over the incessant screeching of the dead.

 

They couldn’t touch him, but that didn’t comfort him at all. Flinching whenever the tortured spirits came anywhere close to him.

 

The barred windows in the mausoleum were the only thing keeping him sane. Knowing that he wasn’t trapped in a nightmare, that he’d eventually get out, be away from the dark, hidden from the pale moonlight in the academy’s residency.

 

Klaus shot awake, flinching forward violently. His lungs positively burned as he choked a breath out. Bath water flowed from his lips, coughing out the rest that had harbored in him.

 

Pin pricks of cold shot up his body and he began shivering. He looks down at the bathwater, faintly seeing his reflection.

 

Tears streamed down his cheeks as he sobbed quietly in the freezing water; memories too heavy for him.

♥️♥️♥️

 

The house was too quiet. It was always too quiet for everyone. 

 

Everyone except for Klaus. It was always loud, always drumming with people screaming, repeating phrases in foreign tongues, and ranting to themselves. Klaus knew it was hopeless asking them to stop, tried it before, to no avail.

 

He filled his thoughts with drugs and alcohol. They managed to keep the spirits away, everything at bay.

 

Klaus was aware what he looked like to his siblings and everyone else. A drug addict who talked to his dead brother’s ghost (which to everyone else, talking to himself) He tried to get sober. It never worked out. Ben was his only support method, and he was thankful for that, but he never met his goals.

 

The ecstasy flowing through his blood stream was keeping him afloat for now, but he knew he’d eventually crash. Everything was working at such a slow pace, yet too fast for Klaus. The addict stared at himself in the mirror, eyes unfocused and hair ruffled. It was wearing off.

 

He frantically ran to room to room, searching for cash for alcohol, Needing to stay drunk on drugs. After scrounging a few dollars from Diego’s room, he headed out.

 

He wasn’t wearing anything fancy, a crop top and some tight jeans. Dog tags around his neck jangled, giving him a constant reminder that he was alone now.

 

The bar was empty, as you’d expect at 2 in the afternoon. The bartender smiled fondly at him, a smile greeting him.

 

“Klaus! I haven’t seen you in forever! How was rehab?” Jeremy asked, getting ready to serve a drink to the all but deserving Klaus.

 

“Awful. Sobriety is overrated,” A smile played on lips, and he wished he was being honest with himself. Wishing he could stop lying to himself, lying to everyone.

 

Klaus and Jeremy give small conversation and he supplied the Hargreeves brother with enough alcohol to knock down a baby elephant.

 

The day passed by for Klaus, one second the sun was high in the sky, next the moon was up and shining over the land. Another day wasted on getting drunk or high, again. Nice job, Klaus. He let out a groan into the polished wood of the bar counter.

 

“Should I call someone to pick you up, or..?” Klaus took a few seconds to register the sentence, it coming up staticky. The drunk opened his phone, surveying the contact list. It was all his siblings, a few of his dealers, and a couple hookups that he promised to call later. (He never did)

 

Knowing his siblings had their own lives, and we’re definitely not in the mood to help out a drunk Klaus, he slammed his phone down. Jeremy sighed, sliding his phone into his own hand without Klaus’ knowledge.

 

He’d met a couple of his best customers siblings before. They were all so...strange and seemed to be done with Klaus’ shit. He started calling the contact he knew would try and set Klaus straight.

 

The flamboyant man was not having a pleasant high. It was one of those drunk days when he planned to have a fun party high, but it was one of those crashes that were just overall depressing.

 

The oak was cool against his sweaty forehead, calming him down even if by a small amount. He drowned out knowing that Ben was right next to him, staring at the disappointment that is Klaus. No matter how drunk or high he got, Ben never left. It was a blessing yet a curse.

 

Klaus isn’t sure how much time passes by with him staring down at his black converse, identifying every speck of dirt upon them, but the bartender, Jeremy, was out of sight. He could hear faint talking in the back of his head and he couldn’t tell if it was real or fictional.

 

A bell rang through the bar and Klaus lifted up his head, glancing at the spinning sight. He froze on the spot, Diego’s disapproving glare digging daggers into him.

 

He shakily spoke, growing nervous. It had been a little over 6 months since they last interacted, with Diego getting his own place and everything. He looked less than pleased to be in the midst of a very drunk Klaus. Not the best impression.

 

“Hey, Dee,” Despite the circumstances, he smiled, even with the apparent awkwardness in the air. Klaus’ phone was slid across the counter and he wasn’t even aware it was missing after pocketing it.

 

“It’s time to go home, Klaus,” Diego was pissed and with good reason. Klaus shook his head with a pout.

 

His brother wasn’t liking that. Diego walked forward and placed a tight grip on his brother’s arm, pulling him forward. Klaus was reduced to a heap of limbs as he collapsed on the floor. 

 

“I don’t want to leave,” he slurred his words and Klaus could admit that it was low, even for him. 

 

“Don’t make m-me leave.” Diego let out a frustrated groan, scooping up his scrawny brother in his arms, surprisingly light. Klaus gave little fight, whining like a child.

 

Jeremy waved the sober Hargreeves sibling as he made his way out the door.

 

After a few minutes of Klaus rambling on about whatever (Diego drowned it out by his worry) he went silent. This wasn’t like Klaus, being quiet and having a sad drunken stupor.

 

He bore down at his brother and Diego felt shame, guilt, and everything pass through him as he saw tears welling in Klaus’ emerald eyes. His eyeliner was already smudged, but left black tear tracks down his face as they fell.

 

Number 4 was never really one to show off negative emotions in front of others. It’s like he refused to cry or ask for help to his siblings. Diego knew that he was dealing with everything, but didn’t bother to help. He felt shitty. Really, really shitty.

 

Before Diego was even able to ask him anything, comfort him, Klaus spoke up.

 

“I don’t get h-high and drunk for no reason. You...y-you know that right?” Klaus’ eyes met his own and Diego didn’t know how to answer him. He knew that his brother was an addict but it never really occurred to him that he got high for anything else but to party.

 

Klaus let out a wet laugh, voice wavering and shaky and they were both left in silence again. Diego wasn’t sure how he was supposed to approach it. Not wanting to push Klaus, he stayed quiet.

 

“...They never stop screaming. Always screaming out my name but i know i can't help them. The drugs…they-they help quiet them. Block them out,” His brother felt a wave of nausea begin eating away at him. He wished Klaus was lying, he really did, even as he spoke the last part of his statement.

 

“The mausoleum was the breaking point. Dad, he, uh, l-locked me into a mausoleum each night…After each passing hour i thought he would come back, but he never did. It was so dark - too fucking d-dark. The spirits kept screaming out my name, and I-I was so terrified...I sobbed until i couldn’t anymore. I spent so many hours in that damned place,”

 

“It was after the first night of ‘training’ dad called it, that i had my first taste of liquor. It-It blotted then out, kept them silent. That was my only coping mechanism each and every day,”

 

“S-so…I’m sorry i-if i look like just another addict or drunk bastard. I’ve tried to get better…I just c-can’t,” Klaus finished with heavy and hot tears streaming down his cheeks, sobs racking his skinny body.

 

Diego was in between fuming and having tears gather in his own eyes. Every night, Klaus was locked in a graveyard, forced to deal with the dead for hours on end. It never occurred to him that his addiction sprang from quieting his powers. Powers? It was a downright curse.

 

“Hey, you don’t have to put up with that sick bastard anymore, okay? I’m here for you. I’m-I’m sorry, Klaus,” Diego stuttered, almost surprised at his own speech.

 

As they got into the house, his brother placed the other on his old bed, squeaking under the added weight. Diego turned the light on for him as he closed his eyes. He watched him, a peaceful look on his face despite the trauma he went through.

 

Diego doesn’t know when he started crying.

 

♥️♥️♥️

 

Klaus woke up in a fit of nausea. A pounding headache was not his ideal wake up call, but this was far worse. It hurt so bad, unlike pain he’d experienced from hangovers before.

 

And, god, the voices. They were already screaming at Klaus, already torturing him with his own name, slurs, and rants of sorrow and pity. He felt like shit, and the ghosts that often occupied the house were driving him mad.

 

“Shut up,” he whispered, gripping his hair tightly, stumbling into the bathroom. The cold tile floor gave him a little less stress, freezing his exposed skin.

 

They didn’t listen. It’s not that they couldn’t, they just didn’t. Never did. It was getting more overwhelming by the second and Klaus swore he was gonna freak.

 

“Shut up!” He yelled out, only getting more voices, hushed whispers, screams of agony. He needed to get away, but he couldn’t run away from the ghosts. They’d follow him and terrorize him, again, and again, and again.

 

“SHUT UP!” Klaus let out a scream, fists violently pulling at his hair. He was shaking like a leaf when he stood up, almost tearing the medicine cabinet off the wall.

 

Ben was there, somewhere in between the dead, a scared look on his face. He was saying something, in a bout of nervousness, but Klaus couldn’t hear him. Static.

 

He needed them to be quiet, he couldn’t restrain any longer. It hurt too much, his soul hanging heavy and in remorse. He wanted it to end, needed it too. Klaus couldn’t keep doing this, stopping it here and now.

 

The cap on the Oxycontin was difficult to open with his blurry vision and shaky and wet hands from tears, but he got it open. Frantically, he threw over 9 pills in his mouth, filling the empty bottle with water and downing it.

 

He sobbed, heart shattering. He didn’t want to die like this, but he was too tired. Too tired of worrying his siblings, having to deal with ghosts, having Ben reprimand him for his worst decisions.

 

He took shaky breaths, trying to keep him from hyperventilating, but he never kept his breath steady. His eyes were red, aftermath of yesterday’s eyeliner smudged. 

 

Klaus couldn’t stop shaking, trembling involuntarily. This wasn’t a high, he was aware he was going into an overdose. It had happened before, but this was worse, he wasn’t even getting a small kick before the crash. ‘Death’ Klaus tried to come to terms with.

 

Waves of nausea hit hard, and worry washed through him that he’d vomit his pills out. It didn’t matter, nothing mattered anymore. Black dots danced on the sides of his vision and god when will they shut up.

 

Klaus let out another scream, punching the mirror in a rage. He hardly felt the pain, watching as the blood began to drip down his fist and onto the ivory tiles. He was mesmerized for a second on how his blood slipped between the cracks and ran.

 

It was cold, so fucking cold. The kind that shakes you to your core. Yet he was sweating, so much. He felt absolutely feverish. 

 

Everything was beginning to go dizzy. Klaus could feel another sob bubble into his throat, letting himself break down as he slid down the wall of the bathroom. It didn’t hurt anymore, and that was the worst part. He was numb, inside and out.

 

Klaus took a stuttered breath and closed his eyes, world fading to black.

 

Diego wasn’t sure what to do. His brother had gotten drunk, spilled something that he never told anyone and gave him his reason for being high all the time. Everything was fucked.

 

Number 2 wasn’t always the best with his emotions. He distanced himself from others when something went wrong in his life. Rejoiced that his fucker of a dad was dead, but still not quite over Ben’s death.

 

He didn’t go to others; they kind of just came to him. Letting off steam wasn’t easy for him. Had to do something to keep him idle, literally anything but staying in the room, watching his brother sleep after what horror he’d told him minutes before.

 

He wasn’t carrying his police radio or any of his getup, only a few emergency knives. Diego almost looked like a normal citizen with a sweatshirt and jeans as we walked into the supermarket.

 

He got the basics, painkillers (that Klaus would probably use to his advantage), water, and some food. Luther usually bought the groceries, but these were for Klaus.

 

Stopping in the nail polish isle, he looked almost amazed at how many colors there were. He was aware that Klaus painted his nails occasionally, but mainly his toenails. Strolling through the colors, he picked out a darker shade of green, one that matched his eyes. Placing it into his cart, he began to make his way to the cashier.

 

It was a quiet drive home, his mind was swimming and his thoughts flew everywhere. When he had gotten to the house, he opened the door with the sickening logo he had tattooed on his wrist.

 

“Klaus,” He called out, expecting some sort of response. He began to grow nervous when it was silent. His instincts screamed that Klaus was in danger, but he tried to convince himself that nothing had happened, Klaus was still in his own bed.

 

When he walked into his room though, fairy lights decorating the sides, he felt sick to his stomach.

 

The bed was empty and the bathroom door was half open, lights on.

 

As Diego walked forward, door shifted open, he seized up, dropping his bags.

 

Klaus was laying right next to the sink, head lulled onto one side. He was slightly slouched over, curly hair dangling in his face. Despite the hair, though, he could see how sickeningly pale his brother was. There were dried tears around his eyes, and he began to assess the scene around.

 

Pills were everywhere, scattered in every possible location on the ground, as if he was frantic in his action. The mirror was shattered, glass fragments embedded in his knuckles, staining red across the floor.

 

This was no accident or trip gone wrong. Klaus overdosed on purpose.

 

His fingers typed ‘911’ over 3 times, messing up the numbers. It spooked him when a female voice spook up.

 

“911, what’s your emergency?” She spoke, her tone calm despite the circumstances. Diego despised it.

 

“M-My brother h-h-he ove-overdosed on pi-pills,” He didn’t care he was stuttering, just watching his brother’s small chest lift up and down a haphazard amount.

 

He wasn’t sure what else he told the operator, body was working on auto-pilot, but she said that an ambulance was on its way. The phone slipped from his hands, fell to the ground.

 

Everything felt like it was in slow motion as he fell to his knees.

 

Diego’s body trembled with fear as he took his brothers frail, feverishly freezing body into his arms. His own tears hit his brothers face.

 

“God d-damm-dammit, K-Klau-Klaus…” He sobbed, holding his brother tightly. “P-Please…y-you can-can’t lea-leav-leave me. F-Fu-Fuck!” 

 

He wasn’t sure if he was too late, he wasn’t sure if Klaus would be breathing on the hospital bed, wasn’t sure he’d wake up. Diego wasn’t sure about a lot of things right now.

 

He wanted - needed Klaus to live. He absolutely needed Klaus in his life. He gave up hope before, thinking Klaus was nothing but a simple junkie, getting high for kicks, not because the damned ghosts wouldn’t stop screaming at him.

 

He’d been tortured for God’s sake, and Diego brushed him off. He was a broken man, and he needed to get him fixed.

 

Diego felt like no time had passed before he was being pulled off Klaus, seeing his body being pulled away on a gurney.

 

The tears were meaningless, but they shed regardless. All those years of trying to be strong, not wear his emotions on his sleeve broke down. The wall in him shattered.

 

He lay on the bathroom tile, looking at bloody shards of glass and cursed, thrashed, screamed and everything in between.

 

He wasn’t sure how he ended up in the hospital waiting room, really. It was all a blur, the only thing sticking to his memory was Klaus’ sickenly pale skin and bloody knuckles.

 

Diego blankly stared at the white walls. He already cried and used all his energy while doing so, all he could do now is wait.

 

The doors opened and three frantic adults and one teenagers scanned the room. They spotted Diego, witnessing how he wasn’t even aware of what was going on around him, out of it. The group strode over to him.

 

“Hey, Dee,” Allison spoke softly. He didn’t show any response to it. She looked at the group nervously. Diego was always the one on his guard no matter what and now he was so...unresponsive.

 

The star gently shook his shoulder. He looked up at her with red rimmed eyes, a guilty expression across his face that made the group feel sick.

 

“I wasn’t th-t-there for h-hi...h-him,” He sounded broken, so incredibly broken.

 

His siblings looked obviously off put. Diego didn't stutter anymore since childhood, so whatever happened with Klaus must have been bad news. They all sat down in the uncomfortable seats of the waiting room, all except Five, who shifted on his feet around the room.

 

“Can...Can you tell us what happened with Klaus? The receptionist didn’t really tell us anything, just that Klaus was in intensive care,” Vanya spoke up, a soft smile on her lips, trying to stay positive.

 

Diego just looked so hurt. He was never one with his emotions, always turning to his mother, but now, she was gone, an Number 2 has learned to only rely on himself.

 

“H-He was drunk last n-n-night…Had to pi-pick him up. Kl-Kla-Klaus was ranting about t-the ghosts a-and how they never s-s-shut u-up. Tha-That’s wh-why he's an addict. I bro-bro….brought him back to the h-house, l-let him sleep, and w-w-went to the store f-for some thi-things to make him f-fe-feel better,” Diego clawed at his fingernails, bleeding cuticles. No one had mentioned his stutter, and he was grateful for that.

 

“When I go-got home, though…There wa-was bl-bl...b-blood and pi-pills ev-everywhere. I-It looked like h-he...u-uh...ove-overdosed on p-pur-purpose,” he paused, looking over his family, the same horrified expression strewed on each of their faces as well.

 

“I-I called the a-ambulance. T-They wo-wo...won’t let an-anyone see hi-him yet,” He finished, didn’t bother looking up, didn’t bother doing anything but sit and pick at his nails.

 

His brother, own flesh and blood, had overdosed, been so incredibly vulnerable, and he wasn’t there to help him. Diego positively feared he was too late, that he’d have to go to Klaus’ funeral, see his dead body that same pale as he had been.

 

It couldn’t come to that.

 

♥️♥️♥️

 

It was late, around 1 AM, displayed in blocky red font on the hospitals clock. Diego felt like he’d been there an eternity, despite that.

 

There weren’t many people around anymore. A few new people stuck around the room, leaving once in a while. Diego didn’t focus on them.

 

He focused on his family. His brothers and sisters, some sleeping, a few awake. Allison leaned against Luther, sleeping in a rather uncomfortable position as he gently brushed her hair through his fingers. Vanya was struggling to stay awake, wanting to be there for Klaus, but she was oh so tired. Five was sipping his coffee, every few minutes refilling it. He bounced his leg up and down, just wishing that the a hospital staff member would inform him on the status of his brother.

 

And that’s what happened.

 

In the next few excruciating minutes, a lady opened the doors to the waiting room, calling out a last name, rather loudly.

 

“Hargreeves?” Luther, Vanya, Diego, and Five shot up from their seats almost automatically. Luther nudged his sister awake, and she followed suit. The family approached the nurse, who almost seemed confused.

 

“What’s going on with Klaus? Is he going to be okay?” Diego shot his questions the first chance he got, as she led them down the ivory hallways that seemed to never end. She nodded solemnly and a sigh of relief was let off from the siblings.

 

She stopped at the door, blinds closed and door locked. Her nails clicked away at her clipboard, skimming through whatever paper was on it.

 

“So, Klaus has had his stomach pumped, his his throat will be very sore, so it won’t be a surprise if he won’t talk. We were able to get the OxyContin out of his system successfully, but it was a close call. If he had been in that state for any longer, he most certainly wouldn’t have made it. I suggest keeping a close eye on him for the next months,” She opens the door with a keycard around her neck, and the family floods in to the hospital room.

 

Klaus lay on the hospital bed, knuckles wrapped up in clean bandages and a breathing mask upon his face. He looked so solemn, too quiet without his flavorful and unique input.

 

Number 2 sat on the seat closest to Klaus, tense, yet relieved he was at least breathing. He gently grabbed his brothers skinny wrist, rubbing soft circles into the skin.

 

The siblings watched as Diego did this, guilty for him. He was taking it the hardest out of them, respectfully. They all piled around Klaus, watching his chest rise and fall, fog gathering in the oxygen mask.

 

They stayed like that for an hour.

 

By the time it was around 3 AM, Diego was sleeping, head resting on the outskirt of the bed, still holding Klaus’ wrist while slouched over.

 

Klaus had woke up a few minutes prior, not wanting to break away. He was almost surprised he was alive, and how tenderly Diego was treating him. He must’ve been the one to see him on the bathroom ground.

 

It was a mistake. Impulsive. He doesn’t want to die, it occurred to him now. He was happy he managed to make it out alive.

 

A ‘sorry’ would certainly not suffice, and Klaus was ready to do whatever it took to make it up to Diego.

 

Number 4 looked by the window, seeing a hooded figure staring out the window to the moon. He felt guilt staring at Ben.

 

“I’m sorry,” Klaus whispered, watching as Ben continued looking out the windows. 

 

“Promise me, Klaus. Promise me,” his tone was beyond serious, almost scary. “you won’t ever do that again, please,” Ben’s voice cracked as he turned, facing Klaus.

 

“I promise,” and Klaus meant it, looking at Diego’s peaceful face. For him.

 

♥️♥️♥️

 

When the sun came up, Diego was in utter agony. His back ached unpleasantly from leaning up while sleeping. It was worth it, he thought.

 

He brushed a few stray curls out of the way of Klaus’ forehead, slightly rustling his hair. His brothers hair was soft to the touch; silky. He continued brushing the hair through his fingers.

 

“...That feels nice,” Klaus spoke up, and Diego almost jumped. He swatted his hand away, thinking that Klaus was asleep the entire time.

 

“You’re awake,” Diego stated, and Klaus opened his eyes, emerald fields in view. “Nice observation,” Klaus snorted and a comfortable silence hung throughout the room.

 

“Why?” His brother asked him after a few minutes. He saw how he visibly tensed, looked off to the side.

 

Ben stood right next to Diego, a reassuring look on his face.

 

“Tell him. You can trust him, it’ll be fine,” Klaus assessed his words for a moment, before clearing his throat to speak.

 

“I was just...so tired. I was done worrying you guys, dealing with all this stress and addiction that I thought it might be best to just...It was impulsive and I’m sorry,” Klaus tried to explain, be serious about this situation, and Diego just gaped.

 

“Klaus, you’re my brother. We’ve been through some of the worst shit. I want to help you, I wanna see you get better, but I can’t do that if you’re d-dead,” Diego ducked his head down.

 

“You...you had me really worried y’know?” Klaus turned his head, tears forming around his eyes. Hearing his brother say that meant a lot to him. Diego stuttering only solidified his acute care for his brother.

 

“I already promised to Ben. I’ll try to get better,” Klaus took Diego’s hand and gave it a soft squeeze, smile playing on his lips. “But whatever i’m already on is some killer shit,” Klaus began laughing and Diego followed suit.

 

“Really, Klaus?” His brother practically beamed at him, and that alone made him feel safe.

 

♥️♥️♥️

 

By the time Klaus had gotten out of the hospital, Diego could tell he was already going through some stages of withdrawal. He was shaking, shivering, like he was cold, yet he was hot to the touch. He wouldn’t stop moving, bouncing his legs, messing with his hands, almost anything to keep him busy.

 

Diego wasn’t sure how to deal with it. He wanted his brother to get better, manage to ween him away from his addiction, but he wasn’t sure how to do it.

 

His plan consisted of this. Take Klaus back to the house, and distract him. That’s as far as he planned, and he was making it up as he went along. His siblings would be waiting for him, most certainly, but he wasn’t sure how they would approach him, especially Luther, his biggest concern.

 

Diego took his eyes away from the road temporarily to view Klaus, see how he was doing. Not good.

 

It was the first time he could see his new tattoo on his bicep, which confused him. He never remembered Klaus being one for tattoos besides his hands. The skull with the words ‘Navy Soldier’ on a banner above. He was beyond confused, especially when his eyes lay on the dog tags around his neck, jangling softly against each other every time they hit a bump in the road.

 

Diego knew about time travel. Five had explained it several times. He also mentioned to try and avoid Klaus, leave him to himself a while ago, because he just came out of a hard time. His brother discussed what happened, poorly, though. He always wondered where he went and for how long. Diego never brought it up, respectfully.

 

He wasn’t wearing anything particularly flashy today, maybe because his family members had to pick out the outfit for him to come home in.

 

A simple low cut black T-shirt that came up just slightly above his hips, and black jeans that seemed to stick to his skin. A rehab bracelet still was on his boney wrist, as well as some other bracelets that he’d been wearing the previous days before.

 

Klaus looked out of it, yet aware. He seated out window, nails clicking against the car armrest. His eyes were unfocused, and looked like he was about to pass out or throw up. Maybe even both.

 

Diego snapped away from him, turning his attention back to the road, hands gripping the steering wheel with bruising strength now. He needed to help his brother, he just wasn’t sure how.

 

“You doin’ okay?” Small conversation was good, hopefully keeping him distracted from the symptoms.

 

Klaus only nodded, not the reaction Diego was going for. He needed to think of something quick. What does Klaus enjoy? Getting high (instantly ruled out), talking to Ben (not a mutual thing for Diego), and feminine hobbies?

 

“Can I paint your nails?” Diego blurted out, receiving a breathy chuckle from his brother. His face burned. He’d never even gone near nail polish before, not since they were teens and Allison held him down and painting a single nail against his will.

 

“Diego...Really?” His brother continued laughing at him. “Ugh, yes, stop laughing!” Klaus smiled at him, sharp teeth being shown through lips.

 

“As long as I’m able to do yours in return, Dee,” He sang song, a tune playing in his voice. Diego laughed in return now, side eyeing his brother. “I don’t know about that,” Klaus overdramatically scoffed, hand shooting to his mouth, gasping. “It’s only fair!”

 

They kept up a conversation until they reached the academy, it’s doors looming over them, crying out as they opened and closed. Rust corroded around the edges and Diego noticed Klaus staring at it for a little too long. 

 

When they made their way inside, they could hear and see all of their siblings scattering their way to the front door, greeting Klaus as he entered. He looked certainly surprised, either as he didn’t expect them to know about the overdose, or wasn’t expecting the greeting. Diego wasn’t sure which one was worse.

 

Klaus was instantly bombarded with requests to do stuff, hang out with his siblings. They seemed to want to spend more time with them, almost eager, like they didn’t spend enough time with him before (they really didn’t).

 

Number four looked overwhelmed by all of that. He looked down at his dirty converse, smiling. “I was gonna hang out with Diego for a while. Maybe later?” The siblings looked at him, than Diego, and then back to him and nodded.

 

They were happy that Diego was trying his best to get his brother back on track. Really be there for him now.

 

The family separated into different rooms and Klaus made his way to his own room, while Diego was trying to find the nail polish he’d bought. He entered the room, where less than a day ago, his brother was lying on the ground, almost dead.

 

His siblings must’ve cleaned up any evidence of the scene, nothing out of place. He was thankful for that.

 

After seeing a single bottle of nail polish on the nightstand, he grabbed it and made his way to Klaus’ room.

 

(his room set is so pretty. ugh it’s just fits him so well i live for it.)

 

His brothers room was always so nice. It was so...Klaus. Fairy lights danced around the corners of his room, illuminating the edges. Clatter such as bottles, candles, cigarettes, and anything else decorated the tables of his room. Band and concert posters were hung up sporadically around the fam walls.

 

Writing was displayed around his room, on the walls. He must’ve written on the walls with different colored pens, some sentences overlapping each other, and a few doodles strewn about. The sentences were mainly gibberish, probably to everyone but Klaus. Stickers were around the clean parts of his walls, too.

 

Diego loved to look around his room, there was always something new to see, always a different thing and theme to view.

 

Klaus was laying on his bed, hip bones protruding almost concerningly. Diego sat on the bed, watched as Klaus sat up, slouching over next to him on the bed.

 

“So, I bought th-“ Diego was cut short from a gasp from Klaus. He was almost scared he did something bad or wrong. “Awww, you bought something for lil ‘ol me~” Klaus sweetly cooed, laughing after it.

 

Klaus snatched the bottle out from his brothers scarred hands, observing it. The color was very pretty, indeed. Specks of glitter roamed through the dark polish bottle, making it only stick out more. It was dark, like the grass in the fall. Klaus smiled endearingly at it, sort of surprised and happy that his brother went through the trouble and bought it just for him.

 

In his awe, it almost blotted out the mangled corpses hanging in the corners of his room.

 

Diego gently grabbed Klaus’ wrist, like he was made of glass, fragile and ready to break. He was indifferent to this treatment.

 

His brother unscrewed the cap, viewing the applicator strangely. Klaus only snickered at his lack of knowledge to polish.

 

Diego gripped the brush, hands sort of shaky, and went on to the first nail, painting it. He could tell his brother was trying, and very hard at that. The green pigment wasn’t getting into some parts of the nail and on others was atop the skin.

 

Klaus let out a pleased sigh, appreciating the effort his brother was putting in. As he watched the brush, almost mesmerized, he let out a gasp, like he just had the brightest idea. His brother was almost confused from his freak out.

 

Klaus wiggled his way away from his brothers hand, making his way over to the closet and opening it. He pulled out a plastic container, and Diego could tell what it held instantly. There were a lot of nail polishes, different colors each. He could only assume that Klaus didn’t even pay for half of them.

 

A few moments of watching his brother shift through the box, he could hear glass clicking against each other. Klaus closed the box, shoving it back into the mess of the place that was the closet.

 

He came back, jumping on the bed. In his hand, he held two polishes. One was a black, simple and to the point, only that it seemed like there was very small flecks of silvery glitter about. The next was a dark navy, plain. From the gleeful look Klaus was giving him, he could only assume what was about to go down.

 

“Ooooo, gimme your hand,” his brother was beaming and Diego really wished his gloves covered his nails about now.

 

Reluctantly, Diego put his hand into Klaus’ palm. His brother started at his thumb and realized he didn’t even finish Klaus’ hand.

 

Klaus went to work, almost seeming like he mastered the art of painting nails. His strokes were fast, but covered the nail completely, almost no pigment hitting the skin. Diego took note of how he missed the middle finger.

 

Klaus painted his other hand just as well as the first. He closed the black polish, taking the other into his hand and unscrewed it. He applied it to his middle fingers and after painting, threw the two polishes on his night stand.

 

“Look how well it matches!” Klaus squealed, and Diego realized how excited and pleased his brother was about this whole nail situation. The vigilante had to admit, it didn’t look bad; quite nice, actually.

 

“Thanks, I guess,” Diego sounded awkward, but Klaus understood. “Do you want me to paint your other hand?” Klaus nodded to his question, pointing to the box.

 

“A different color? Uh, what color..?” Diego was confused, that much was clear. What matched with dark green?

 

After shifting through the box on his accord, he picked out a hot pink. That sure as hell wouldn’t match, but he liked it.

 

He was careful to not get his still drying polish against anything.

 

After making his way back to the bed, he got to work, getting the color onto his other hand. When he was finished, Klaus flaunted it off to him, excessive tattooed hand movements.

 

The colors contrasted, and it wouldn’t look good on anyone but Klaus. His brother lit up with a smile after they were done. Diego smiled at the idea that his brother would be okay, even if it the world ended in that moment. Everything would be okay.

 

♥️♥️♥️

 

His family was reunited again, after so long of being distant, and it seemed to lift everyone’s spirits. It was good to be together again.

 

Klaus was getting through his addiction, going onto around two weeks without any usage. Times got tough quite a lot for him. He wasn’t sure he’d be able to ween off the drugs, but his siblings were supportive, and he promised them, a real true promise that he’d get better.

 

Ben was supportive of him, always providing good input. Klaus became able to summon him in the world, so his siblings could even talk to him. They had been overjoyed and there was a lot of tears involved. Ben helped him through the rough parts of his withdrawal. Even though Klaus thought it was impossible to learn any more from Ben, as he was with him literally everyday, they continued chatting.

 

Vanya and Klaus has never spent much time with each other, but ended up realizing how much they had in common with each other. Despite their personalities (timid vs. extremely flamboyant) they had much similarities. She tried to teach him violin, but he struggled, ended up playing violin and guitar together.

 

Luther had always thought of Klaus as lesser than him. He grew to enjoy Klaus’ presence, accepting him. He worked to train Klaus’ powers and body, as scrawny as he was. His brother learned about why his addiction sprouted, and discussed matters as such. As awkward as Luther could be, he was a good support method.

 

Allison and him stuck together, now. When things had gotten too stressful, or Klaus spoke about how he was dangerously close to going to his old dealer, Allison would always allow him in her room. Together, they would brush and do their hair, paint nails, gossip, and Allison even allowed him to a couple of her outfits.They indulged in their hobbies together.

 

Five was already distant, but he found time out of his day to compliment or do something with Klaus. Sometimes he would cook a snack for him, which even surprised himself, and also include his brother on any missions that he may need another person for backup. Sometimes they’d vent to each other, and they felt closer in that sense.

 

And Diego.

 

He was always there for Klaus. He was the main reason Klaus managed to get away from his addiction, get clean and sober. They continued to grow their bond over the days, Diego watching him as a such of fatherly figure that the Hargreeves family never had.

 

One day in particular, Klaus had confronted Diego. They hung out practically the whole day, now exhausted on the couch, leaning against each other comfortably.

 

“Hey, D,” Klaus broke the silence, his tone solemn and serious. Diego looked down at his brother, staring into deep in his eyes. He hummed, waiting for the question or statement or whatever Klaus was going to say.

 

“Promise me,” Klaus almost seemed to hesitate, not sure if he should continue. Diego’s glance only solidified his reassurance.

 

“Promise me,” Klaus breathed, “You’ll never leave me,” There were tears collecting at the sides of his eyes, seeming terrified just at the thought.

 

Diego smiled, an honest wide smile. He beamed down at his brother, honesty spilling from his lips.

 

“I promise,” And Klaus knew it was true.


End file.
